Booty Bound
by h.garrett.830
Summary: This is the story of a young kid who goes from cabin boy to CAPTAIN of his own ship, recruiting various female crew members, VERY CURVY ONES AT THAT, and sail the sails for more booty and looking for a fabled "Utopia". Warning: This contains shota action, heated sex and vore, if that isn't your thing


This is the tale of high adventure, the high seas themselves and bountiful booty...wait, what? Oh, you thought I meant "TREASURE" when I said booty… HEHE! No no, I mean asses the likes of which can only be seen in expansion fanart, the kind most men can only DREAM of pounding. The kind of "booty" that's big, fat, round, did I say wide, jiggly and MEATY! This is important to remember, for this is the tale of the kid who found a legendary island and came to rule it as it's KING… this is the tale of the captain Blue Water, and the big, beautiful crew of the infamous ship BOOTY BOUND!

_ 

In these waters, there is a ship, a ship feared by most in the world at this time, caught in a dark and stormy weather as they sailed through a thunderstorm, the kind all pirates poured every ounce of will to avoid, the kind that, unless lady luck smiles upon you, would send you down to the depths of Davy Jones' Locker. The rains were pouring down so hard that it almost felt like glass hitting you. This was only amplified by winds that liable to tear the sails off of the ship itself the storm flashed with lightning, crashed with thunder, and wasn't going away without picking a fight. On the ship itself, the current captain, Captain Anna Green, would end up being the unintentional target of her cabin boy. Though his birth name is Norman, this little guy would soon give himself the nickname "Blue Water", mostly because it sounded cooler. Neither of these two didn't know it at the time, but on this day, both of their lives were about to change forever, in ways neither of them could have foreseen.

"CAPTAIN! THE SHIP CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" One of norman's crewmates said as he tried, with all of his might, to keep the sails from being torn to shreds, trying to get some traction so he won't be blown away

The second he finished his plea, the gunshot of a musket was heard. He said nothing and went limp, tumbling backwards as he fell, landing with a splash as he hit the churning sea

She blow smoke out of the gun barrel, "Let that be a lesson to you bilge rats, if any of you have a problem with what I say, you'll be joining your FORMER crewmate in the dark bowels of HELL ITSELF…" she glared, a look that was as sharp as daggers "GOT IT?"

The entire crew did a loud gulp. As if the collective sound of nervousness was a cue, the sails ripped right off the mast, and subsequently blew away from the ship to parts unknown.

"Uh… captain… that used to be the navigator… " another member of the crew stated "and also we now lost out sails… so… PANIC!"

It's been said that Rome wasn't built in a day...but it sure fell in one. For the crew, who were in the middle of the ocean without a rudder, so to speak, they fell into panic in about 2 seconds flat.

"RETURN TO YOUR POSTS IMMEDIATELY" the fearsome, and, if I may say so, BUSTY, pirate captain bellowed, "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN BY NEPTUNE HIMSELF BECAUSE OF YOU WEAK WILLED, PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR CREW MEMBERS, YOU SNIVELING BABIES!"

Karma had its say in that moment, a HUGE wave came at her, ambushing her from behind, and I do mean BEHIND, catching her off guard. This was something Anna Green considered rare as she was, in her day, one of the most skilled and ruthless pirate queens to sail the seas, not to mention one of the BUSTIEST, along with a rear end that was big and round. And it would surprise you to know there was only ONE who could outmatch her...but more on that later. On this particular day, things were NOT going her way, and they were, in her mind, about to get WORSE.

"HEY! GAAHHH!" she cried and yelled as she ended up slipping, cushioned by her big butt, "GRRRRR…."

"CAPTAIN are you alright?" Norman asked, trying to help his captain up

"How do you THINK I'm doing you little brat?!" she yelled, unaware that herwhite pants soaking wet and TRANSPARENT, something that Norman was aware of, "WHAT?"

"Uh….. well…your pants ma'am…y-you should probably get inside to your quarters before the rest of the crew notice…" Norman meekly explained as he tried to hide his blush

The captain, still unaware of what he meant, was not amused, "Are you trying to make fun of me, BOY?" she asked, turning her icy stare on the kid who was, at the moment, trying to be nice to her

" N-no ma'am… just… you know how white SHIRTS can become see through when WET?.,.. The wave… sorta did that to your pants…"

"What are you babbling on a…" she started to say before looking down, seeing what he says to be the truth before blushing, covering herself, "DO YOU MIND?!"

Now you must understand, Norman is a nice kid. Anna is NOT a nice captain, even with all that he does for her in his service, she doesn't exactly treat him with the respect he deserves, which could be said for how she treats every member of her crew.

After helping her get up, after a few funny flukes where she slipped, Norman helped to conceal his captain's exposed body as they made their way to the captain's quarters, though both of them get KNOCKED INTO the quarter's as the ship is rocked by another fierce wave, a BIG ONE.

"WOW! OW!" Norman says as he rubs his head before realizing what he landed on "O-OH NO…."

As a result of the crash, the boy found himself on top of the massive melons that Anna had for a RACK… and she was PISSED!

"GET OFF!" she demanded "BEFORE I TOSS YOU OFF THIS SHIP!"

"R-RIGHT! SORRY MA'AM! FORGIVE ME MA'AM!" he says gets off and tries to leave the quarter's, only to find that the door won't BUDGE

"Well what are you waiting for me to SHOOT YOU?!"

"T-T-T THE DOOR… it's… it's STUCK…"

"Oh for the love of...LET ME!" she demanded, getting up and giving the handle a good push

However, the door wouldn't budge. Anna looked out the window of the door and sees a SHARK had landed in front of the door.

"SERIOUSLY?!" the irate pirate captain asked rhetorically, "HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"M-m-m maybe when the second wave hit?" Norman suggested, shaking in fear.

Anna was shoving as hard as she can, "COME OPEN YOU STUPID THING!"

She didn't know it, but her pushing on that door with all her might, plus her wet clothes made for a rather...INTERESTING combination.

"I… uh…." he muttered as he got a good look at her ass and saw a shocking sight: she was GOING COMMANDO

"DOH! DON'T JUST STAND THERE KID, DO SOMETHING!"

This turned out to be a bad choice of words as her ass jiggled like jello. Needless to say, seeing this started to give Norman ideas.

Norman said nothing as he removed his pants and let his BIG cock hang loose, he was about to do something, it's not going to be anything she's going to like.

"Well come on already! Worthless! And I hired you as a cabin boy! HAH! CABIN BOY MY ASS!"

"If you insist captain…" He says as he pulls her pants off and rubs his cock against her ass

This made Anna blush, "Hey! What are you doing back there?! IF THOSE ARE YOUR HANDS, I SWEAR….." she said until she realized "WAIT...those aren't hands...that's A…."

"Oooh god this feels SOFT…" he moans out as he rubs his cock on her backside, his face full of bliss as his cheeks turned rosy red

This took Anna by surprise, but she was outraged, "HOW DARE YOU! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SWIM WITH SHARKS!"

"W-WE MIGHT DO THAT ANYWAYS...sense we're in this MESS captain!" he moans out as he keeps rubbing, "God damn this feels amazing… this is beyond anything i've ever FELT!"

"STICK THAT THING WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG, AND YOU WON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR A LONG TIME!" she ordered, blushing hard

At this point, the ship has begun to rock again and again and, as a result, the door becomes unblocked. The captain is flung out of the cabin, and got launched all the way past the deck and into the water.

Anna wadded as she glared up at a fearful Norman, "GAHHH! WHY YOU LITTLE ..."

Before she got the chance to finish, she felt something touch up against her bubble butt.

"Huh?" she wondered looking around, "What the hell…"

Whatever it was, it was brushing up against her repeatedly until she felt it up against her feet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS…"

Karma catches up to people like Anna Green in some way, and this was only the FIRST time karma catches up to her. Out of nowhere, she is dragged under the water, and she ends up putting up a fight with something she couldn't see that well due to the lack of sunlight. Whatever it was, it was fast, and it was starting to EAT HER FEET FIRST!

Anna's head surfaced about the water, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS!" she cried "HELP ME BACK, UP TO THE SHIP!"

Unfortunately for her, her cries turned out to be in vain. The predator that sees Anna as its lunch wasted no time in swallowing her up starting at the feet. It then had a field day with her ass, licking and nibbling on it like there was no tomorrow.

"GAHH! STOP IT WHATEVER YOU ARE! QUIT IT!"

This woman's threats did not scare the creature as it moved its way up her body, even taking the time to savor her big boobs!

"GAHH! CABIN BOY, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME!"

Those turned out to be famous last words, or at least famous last words for now. This enemy had, by now, swallowed EVERYTHING up to her neck, including her arms, and now she was scared! REALLY SCARED!

"NO! NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she went under again

Norman could only watch as this happened, and to his astonishment, a small goldfish emerged, one with a BIG BELLY BULGE.

"MPHHMMMPPHH!" Anna shouted and kicked inside the creature's belly, able to do nothing as it began to swim away from the ship

"...OK THAT JUST HAPPENED…" Norman said in utter shock

He didn't know the half of it. Then, as if things couldn't get any crazier, the ship was hit with one final wave. To make a long story short, the ship capsized, sending everyone else OVERBOARD!

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" the kid cried as he hit the water  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, when Blue Water came to, he finds he's the only one left from the ship… and also the only one near the ship.

"Wh… where am i…" he asks, seeing nothing but a small island… and a capsized ship "...E… everyone I knew… is gone… I'm… all alone…"

He feels despair, unaware of the large, looming female shadow behind him.

"Hello there..." a feminine voice, one much softer and much gentler than Anna's, said to Blue Water

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he SCREAMS as he backs away from the shadow "DON'T EAT ME I'M ALMOST SKIN AND BONES!"

He closed his eyes and shivered, wondering if this is the end for him. Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Do not be afraid," the voice said, comforting him, "I'm not going to hurt you…."

" Y…your not?" he says, shocked at what he sees "WHO…WHO ARE YOU?" 

The figure smiled, "Call me 'Black Bette'..." she said with a wink

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SMALL FRY FISH!" Anna demanded as she was screaming and kicking, "ANNA GREEN IS NOT A MEAL!"

The fish ignored her, just enjoying her curvy body.

"GAHHH!" she shouted, knowing she's going to get out eventually, but not knowing about what comes next.


End file.
